Patients with disorders of calcium and phosphate metabolism - diagnostic investigation of patients with documented hypercalcemia and/or rickets (hyper/hypoparathyroidism, familial hypo/hypercalcemia) to determine etiology of the disorders and appropriate methods of therapy.